


Synchronised

by Sakuraiai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Massage, PWP without Porn, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: The weather was balmy, and Keith was in his Galran form......Lance couldn't really help himself when Keith looked at him like that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 147





	Synchronised

**Author's Note:**

> The weather is turning hot again, and since this is my 69th fic (all innuendos intended) I thought to write a smut fic of my favourite pair.
> 
> As recently coming out as agender, I thought this would be something cute.  
> Keith has female parts, or at least to some extent, in his Galran form, wears a binder. Lance is a 
> 
> Hope you like it.

It was so hot. 

The air was so humid and balmy as he made his way up the stairs of his apartment and to the front door. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, but the heat was stifling. Sweat soaking his skin, making the thin white shirt and pair of shorts he had been wearing that day stick to his body. 

Letting out a sigh, he opened the door and stepped into his and Keith’s apartment. 

“I’m home!” he called out, just as his voice died away. He heard a soft acknowledged grunt coming from the bedroom. 

The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, and the faint sound of a fan puttering away inside. Their AC decided to kick it at the height of the summer, they’d be getting a new one delivered tomorrow, but that meant they had to survive through today. 

He could think of a few things he and Keith could do to pass the time, but right now, he just wanted to shed all of his clothes and find a cold shower. Pushing the bedroom door open, he noticed it was completely dark, the blinds closed tight, and a faint, warm glow coming from the small lamp on the bedside table. He grinned when he saw his boyfriend on the bed, resting, his hair in disarray over the pillow, on his stomach, completely naked. And in his Galran shifted form. 

Keith glanced up at him, golden purple eyes half closed, lips slightly parted, fang peeking through. He held Lance’s gaze for a moment, smiling slightly, as if he were too tired to smile fully at him. Lance couldn’t blame him, it was too hot. 

“Hot, are we?” He asked, eyes raking of the pale beauty that was his boyfriend. 

Keith let out another grunt, this one sounded like it was tinged with annoyance. His eyebrows scrunched up, pretty grey purple eyes narrowing. This was his ‘stop making fun of me’ face. The one he did so well, and the one Lance found so quiznaking cute. 

Lance lingered at the doorway, appreciating the heavenly view before him. The dim light illuminated his body, making it seem like Keith was glowing against the dark satin sheets they just had to buy. There were scattered droplets of sweat on his skin, looking like diamonds. One of his hands was tucked under the pillow, while the other rested on his side, exposing the slight of his chest pushed against the mattress, his nipple peeking and pointed. Lance focused on his slim waste, gazing downwards – as he had done many times before – and to Keith’s firm ass, and hoooo, he had his tail out. His baby must be so out of it. 

Lance was mesmerised with that tail, watching it sway this way and that as Keith tried to keep himself cool. His firm ass was arching upwards from the bed, casting a shadow on the floor before Lance, as if beckoning him closer. Keith’s long, toned legs lay slightly spread, slim feet with long claw like nails sliding against the sheets. 

They had been a little too busy with coalition stuff and bringing the castle back up and running, that he and Keith hadn’t had a chance to be intimate in a while. They were always separated, either by the government, the Garrison or the Blades. And the current high temperatures were so discouraging their desires for any form of skin to skin contact. 

But seeing Keith like this...so beautiful, exposing every part of him resting so peacefully, made a coil of desire slowly burn inside him. He wanted to play with his sweetheart. 

He wanted to tease Keith first, the same way Keith was teasing him. He wanted to drive Keith wild. This was going to be fun. He slowly started to disrobe, piece by piece, casually making his way over to the bed. He could feel those golden eyes following him, losing sight of him as Lance made his way to the base of the bed. Yet Keith didn’t move, as if he were waiting for whatever Lance had in store for him.

Peeling off the last of his clothes, Lance stood on the opposite out of the bed, sitting down beside Keith and reaching out for him, quietly asking for his permission. 

Keith mewled, nodding and hiding his face in the pillows. “Please...” 

And that was consent enough for Lance. 

Keith jumped when Lance’s fingers made contact with the small of his back, just above the space where his tail met his body, and then immediately relaxed as Lance’s fingers trailed softly upwards, following his spine and up to his neck. 

Lance applied pressure, drawing small circles along the side of Keith’s neck, grinning at the appreciative hum that escaped those pretty lips. Keith closed his eyes, tilting his head downwards and allowing better access. 

Lance switched hands, working Keith’s neck, his other hand moving down and kneading his shoulders. Keith shifted a little, nestling more on the bed, his tail swaying and curling like a content cat. His breathing deepened, lips slightly parted, and Lance swore he heard him purring, little breathy rumbles under his breath. 

More determined now, Lance shifted until he was sitting on his knees, his hands sliding further down to massage Keith’s back, seeing his small smile. Feeling bold, Lance dipped his hands lower and gripped at his ass, taking a firm hold of it and kneading it. He grinned when he felt just how wet Keith was getting, the gap between his thighs steadily widening. Lance’s thumb grazed past his exposed folds, and Keith gasped, pushing up against his hands. 

Oh, it looked like someone was eager. 

He tugged at Keith’s shoulder, urging him to roll over onto his back. There was a faint look of surprise of Keith’s face, and for a moment, Lance thought he may have gone too far. 

But Keith turned over, his golden eyes shimmering. He crossed his arms over his chest, as if to hide himself away. “Why did you...stop?” 

Lance’s eyes were immediately drawn to Keith’s chest, the small mounds casting a barely there shadow on his smooth purple skin. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he asked, taking Keith’s hands in his own and giving them a small squeeze. He trailed his fingertips up Keith’s arms, slowly, carefully exploring the sensitive skin at the crook of his arm, and the inner side of his upper arms.

He could feel Keith getting restless, head turned away, cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He shifted a little when Lance’s hands reached his armpits, Lance pushed back the urge to tickle him, just to see him laugh. But instead, he leaned in closer and kissed Keith’s clavicle, at the indent of Keith’s binder on his skin. Again and again, moving closer and closer to his neck, his jaw, his cheek. 

Keith’s eyes were closed, when Lance’s lips met his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the flesh, and hearing the gorgeous moans escaping those pretty lips. Bold, Lance trailed his hands down Keith’s body, heavy and hot so Keith could feel exactly where he was going. He felt Keith’s breath quicken. 

Licking at the extra sensitive spot behind Keith’s ear, he sucked at it, while his hands kneaded at Keith’s stomach and sides, he was definitely sure Keith didn’t want Lance to touch his chest, he never had, and he probably never would. And Lance was happy with that. Keith trusted him enough to be here, so vulnerable, naked and baring his very soul to him. Lance knew just how much this meant to them, even though they had been together for five years. He wouldn’t let Keith ever feel unsafe in his arms. 

He pressed a string of kisses along Keith’s jaw, hearing a low moan escape Keith’s lips, body tensing and arching up. Lance’s grip lightened, fingertips kneading sweetly into his exposed sides. He waited for Keith to settle back down, sucking on his skin as he did so. He circled the tips of his fingers along Keith’s hips, around his bellybutton and up to his waist. Ay, he loved teasing his baby boy, feeling the way Keith move closer to him, mouth tilted in a whine, wanting more yet too stubborn to ask for it. 

His breathing heavy, he moaned again. Lance could feel his heart beat quicken beneath his lips, but he denied what his baby boy so desperately wanted. Keith’s hands dug into the bed sheets, claws ripping at yet another set of sheets. It was so hot that he was so responsive, so ready with just a few kisses and touches. Lance forced his own arousal away, focusing on Keith. He needed to keep himself under control. They’d get to that later. 

After one last, long suckle, Lance raised up to look at the damage he had caused. Keith’s face was flushed, cheeks ruddy and glowing, shimmery golden eyes half closed. There was a spark flickering in the depths of them. He held Lance’s gaze, trailing a hand down his body, clawed hands gliding down his sides. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lance grasped onto his wrist, shoving them up and over his head. “You keep them there, while I play a little more,” 

“Lance!” Keith cried, as Lance continued exactly what Keith had done to him on his own body, fingers slowing making their way down his body and to his sternum, circling around his navel again and dipping lower. Keith’s eyes widened when Lance’s fingers curved his hips and down to his inner thigh. 

Question to continue on the tip of his tongue, Keith instead answered by spreading his legs wider. Lance sucked in a breath at the heady scent of him, of how wet he was already. Sweet folds slick with it. 

“Don’t just look,” Keith gasped, face tucked in his arm. 

Lance grinned, letting his hand wander until his thumb lightly brushed against that slick hole. Keith twitched, and Lance paused, focusing on his face. He saw Keith’s lips slightly part, a short whine pressing into his skin. Seeing he wasn’t stopping him, Lance continued his ministrations, teasing a trail up and down the outside of his hole. God, he was so wet, dripping with slick, moving his hips in tandem, trying to grind down on Lance’s fingers 

Fuck, fuuuuuuuck. 

How did he get so lucky! 

Ever the tease, Lance pulled back, hearing Keith’s hidden whine. He rolled his eyes at Lance and settled down again. He knew they were going to be here for a while. While maintaining eye contact, Lance dipped down into the space between his thighs. Keith lifted his head up off the pillow to follow his movements. Lance pursed his lips and slowly exhaled, sending a cool breath over the quivering folds, seeing his clit harden, a shudder and a cute wobble of Keith’s thighs on either side of his face. 

He moved slow, allowing Keith to stop him if he was going too far, lips encompassing his clit, sucking it into his mouth. Keith barely had time to gasp, when he slipped two fingers into Keith’s hole. There was hardly any resistance. Keith’s hips jolted off the bed as he exhaled sharply, gasping Lance’s name into the air, tail thrashing in tandem behind him. 

His head fell back onto the pillow, lolling to one side. A tremble tumbled through his body as Lance’s fingers curled inside him. He licked a circle around his clit, eliciting another light jolt, followed by a deep, drawn out, throaty moan. The bed sheets were completely ruined now, but they could just get some more. 

He continued his ministrations, feeling Keith clench around him. His hips bucked against his hand, slick and wetter than before. He was gasping now, unable to speak, heart racing and chest heaving as Lance continued his torturous torment. 

Suddenly, his whole body tensed up and he held his breath. 

And this was the best part for Lance. He drew away, releasing Keith’s clit and slipping his fingers out. Instantly, Keith’s hips raised off the bed, legs locking and thighs pressing against his head. 

“You can’t just do that!” he whined so prettily, a sharp heat in his eyes, an angry gold against purple. 

He was so beautiful, shuddering and twitching before him. Demanding more. Lance dropped back down, pinning him onto the bed, “You didn’t think you were going to get out of it that easily, did you?” 

Still gasping for breath, Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck you,” escaping his lips. 

“Oh, we’ll get to that later,” Lance stated, refusing to take action against his own arousal. He loved the fire in Keith’s eyes when they were like this. But he didn’t want to get too distracted. 

He waited for Keith to come back down from the edge, admiring his pretty face, dishevelled hair, pointed bat like cat ears, the faint sheen of perspiration covering his beautiful naked body. His nipples stiff, chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm down and relax. 

When his breathing evened out, Lance moved off of him. He wanted to see just how far he would be able to take this. He released Keith’s lips, planting a few soft kisses on the pale skin, before placing them over his head. Slowly, he tugged his knee out from between Keith’s legs, gripping his shoulder and hip to roll him onto his stomach. Keith’s tail straightened, his head turning to give Lance an annoyed glare, but other than that, he remained silent. 

Lance grinned, reaching towards his head, running his fingers through Keith’s thick hair, tugging sweetly at the sensitive ears. In the faint lamp light, his hair almost seemed black, as he casually spread it out over his shoulder, exposing his sweet back. 

He shifted position, kneeling between Keith’s legs, his fingers trailing down Keith’s back, drawing circles on his spine and ribs. Keith watched him, head half turned, smushed against the pillow. He hummed, a cute rumbling purr vibrating from his chest and out. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. He intended for Keith to be relaxed, but not this much. His pretty boy was falling asleep here. Abruptly, Lance grabbed his waist and dragged him up, nestling his cock against his ass. Keith’s surprised yelp quickly turned into a purr, appreciative as Lance started thrusting slowly between his cheeks. Ay dios, he was so wet and hot. 

He pulled back a bit, slowly to entice his lover all the more. Taking a hold of his cock, he thrust slowly back into the sweet heat of Keith’s plump thighs, prodding against the bundle of nerves that made Keith keen. Keith started to move, tail swishing sensuously, tilting his hips up more, as if he was trying to get Lance to enter him. 

But Lance stopped, tapping Keith’s ass, making the boy jump and inhale harshly. Their gazes met, and silently they nodded. If Lance had to hold himself back, then so did Keith. Lowering himself onto his elbows and knees on top of Keith, he grinned when Keith spread his cheeks, exposing himself to Lance. 

Lance gasped, thrusting down, the sweet scent of Keith filling his senses. He exhaled softly, lowering his head, he pressed a kiss to the inside of Keith’s thigh, slowly making his way up. He darted his tongue into Keith’s wet hole again, lapping at the slick coating the inside of his thighs. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Keith reach for his slick folds. Lance growled, lightly spanking his ass again. “Good boys wait,” 

Keith grunted, but let his arms fall back onto the mattress. 

Seeing that he wouldn’t try to get off again, Lance continued his ministrations, tracing the outside of his hole, moving in small circles, playing with his tight pucker. He shifted his hand, prodding his thumb into his hole, plunging his tongue into the space within his slick folds at the same time, circling and petting it in the lightest of pressures. 

Keith let out a long, drawn out moan, pressing his hips back and gyrating into his face. Oh, Lance loved it when he got like this. He could feel Keith’s legs tensing and trembling under his touch, as he pressed and prodded his tongue deeper into his heat. 

His breathing got heavier and heavier, faster and faster as he circled his hips, twitching slightly as Lance’s tongue moved, delving deeper and deeper, thumb gliding into his ass, inducing yet another deep moan from him. 

“Laaance...” 

Oh, he sounded so sweet. He deserved a reward for that. And Lance delivered, pressing his thumb in deeper to Keith loosening hole, his mouth sucking on the bundle of nerves that made his clit, sucking sweetly. Keith jumped, growling prettily as Lance flicked it with his tongue, thumb pushing into his ass. Keith's whole body was shivering, moans turning into a loud wail and broken cries of his name. His claws drew lines against the bed sheets, hips bucking for more. 

Lance stopped, moving away from him completely. Licking at the wetness on his mouth, he observed his lover, seeing the way Keith was shivering and shaking in front of him. 

Keith growled threateningly, whipping his head around. “I was so close!” his face was flush, desperate, he was panting. 

Lance loved it. 

“What, and you were hoping I’d let you come?” he grinned cheekily. “A massage with a happy ending, hmm?” 

Keith didn’t answer, merely lowering his head, though Lance knew he wanted to fight him on it. He couldn’t help it, his cock was throbbing. It had been hard for him to hold himself back, but he’d never admit that to Keith – not that the man didn’t already know. 

Besides, prolonging the evening only made it all the sweeter. But they had played enough. 

He directed Keith back on his front, pressing his chest to his back, taking a hold of his tail, Lance leaned over him, mouth next to his ear. He grinned when he felt Keith shudder under him, breathing still a bit laboured. 

“Do you want to come?” Keith nodded. “You don’t seem so sure,” 

Seeing him like this made it impossible for Lance to refrain from teasing him. Keith nodded, more vigorously this time. 

Their gazes met, his eyes were glazed over, yellow and burning with lust. “Please...” 

Keith reached back for his throbbing cock, placing the tip to the entrance of his slick hole. He hesitated, then with a low moan, he pushed back. Slowly, inch by glorious inch, impaling himself on Lance’s thick cock. As Lance bottomed out, a tremble ran through Keith’s body, locking him still against the intrusion. 

It didn’t matter how many times they had done this; Keith was still just so tight. He leaned in closer, feeling the gasp in Keith’s throat, and kissed at the back of his neck. 

“Good boy,” he praised. 

Giving him a moment to adjust, murmuring praises of how beautiful he was, how hot and perfect. He played with Keith, slipping his index fingers into that hot mouth, feeling his tongue twist and twirl around his it, lightly sucking on it. His vice like grip on Lance’s cock had him throbbing harder. Once he was sure Keith was okay, he straightened up and grasped at his hips and started to move, thrusting in and out of him slowly. 

Keith moaned, meeting his thrusts as Lance gradually increased his tempo, until they were moving faster and faster. Hearts beating wildly, breaths quickening. The sounds of them filling the room. Fuck, he was so close now, being swallowed up by Keith and his fantastic body. 

He felt Keith’s hips jerk, breaking their rhythm, and Lance kept moving, ploughing into his sweet body as he shuddered, coming with a cry of his name. Shaking wildly as Lance didn’t stop, prolonging this feeling for as long as he could. Keith dropped his head onto the pillow, heart racing and body shaking as he tried to pull his quaking body back up. 

Lance reached for him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and chest, dragging him up until they were sitting on his lap. Keith’s eyes rolled up, feeling Lance throb inside him as he too came. A guttural scream tearing from his throat. Shaking wildly, Keith collapsed back onto him, trying to catch his breath. Lance kicked out his legs, hands finding Keith’s own, clasping them tightly, feeling the tremours shooting through Keith. A light bite on his neck elicited another throaty moan, and more trembling.

Lance pulled back, stumbling a little as he tried to get Keith’s heavy body off of him so they could both rest up. He thrust up into Keith, making him cry out, his body jerking. Lance moaned as Keith’s walls gripped at him, milking him. 

He dropped back onto the pillows, head falling limply to the side as he waited for the tension to leave them both. Their breathing calmed, heart rates slowing and his cock slowly softening. He peered at Keith, seeing his unfocused eyes staring into the distance, a happy smile on his lips and his cheeks flushed a pretty red. 

Lance pressed a kiss to his head, carefully rolling them both onto the side. He cradled Keith’s heard with his arm, pulling him close to his chest, enveloping Keith’s limp body with his own, keeping him warm. He reached back to turn off the light. In the darkness, their heart beats synchronised as they fell asleep. 


End file.
